million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
WOW! I NEED!! ～Singing Monkey Kashou Ken～
WOW! I NEED!! ～Singing Monkey Kashou Ken～ (WOW! I NEED!! ～シンギングモンキー 歌唱拳～, WOW! I NEED!! ～Singing Monkey's Singing Fist～) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 08 single. The song is performed by Mami Futami and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and is composed as well arranged by AstroNoteS. Track List #Dream Traveler (ドリームトラベラー) #SUPER SIZE LOVE!! #Animal☆Station! (アニマル☆ステイション！) #Ringo no March (りんごのマーチ) #WOW! I NEED!! ～Singing Monkey Kashou Ken～ (WOW! I NEED!! ～シンギングモンキー 歌唱拳～) #Suichuu Candy (水中キャンディ) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Sou nanda, hakkiri! (ha!) Hakkiri! (ha!) Sasenakya koi no kecchaku o! (Acho~o!) Koi wa masani tatakai na no da! Tatsujin REBERU no hatashiai Sono "ki"? Hon "ki"? Saguri atte ippo mo ugokena~i Tsuini miseru toki ga kita you da yo, honto no honto no chi-ka-ra Maiban yume ni mite kitaeta otome kanfuu o! Okiniiri no nuigurumi de SHIMYUREESHON menkyo kaiden Meccha kakugo shite ne, korekara hajimaru KURAIMAKKUSU Saki ni icchau no ga shouri no hisaku kamo? "Sente hisshou" WOW! I NEED YOU!! Tte tsutaete shimaitai Demo saigo ni ippo ga dekinai yo Kore wa koi no tokimeki mushaburui jana~i So~da, koko wa! Koko wa! RABU RETAA Demo tsutaetai koto ippai de, sore ja marude hiden no sho Yappari, kippari, sukkiri, sappari, dokkiri, hakkiri Kotoba ni surun da... (acho~o!) "Anata no koto suki da yo" tte (hai!) Koi wa masani kenpou na no da! "Kata" wa zasshi no uranai ran ni Tora yo! Ryuu yo! Hebi yo! Tori yo! Juunishi tte nan dakke? Jikan to basho kimete, mochiron hitori de kite ne da nante Yobidashitara mukaiau tte, yappari kettou jan! NG nante yurusarenai NONFIKUSHON katsugeki da yo Meccha kakugo shite ne, kokoro ni himeta omoi wa MAKKUSU Kono ichigeki ni taerareru wake na issho! "Kokuhaku TAIMU" WOW! I NEED YOU!! Tte tsutaete shimacchae Demo dokkidoki ga tomannai yo WAIYAA AKUSHON mitai ni tobihaneru MAI HAATO Saa, shugyou no seika o miseru toki... mune ni nagareru kaisou SHIIN Yuu "ki" ga! Iu "ki" ga! Waite kita Yappari, kippari, sukkiri, sappari, dokkiri, hakkiri Kotoba ni surun da... (acho~o!) "Anata no koto daisuki" tte (hai!) Sou nanda, itsudemo shinken shoubu! Dakara sakete toorenai yo Hakkiri, hakkiri sasenakya koi no kecchaku OH, WOW! I NEED YOU!! Tte kotoba o hanatta yo Otome no saishuu ougi o! WAIYAA AKUSHON mitai ni tobihaneru MAI HAATO Saa, moe yo! Moe yo! Kono kimochi... anata ga egao ni nattanda Ureshikute shikatanai yo Yappari, kippari, sukkiri, sappari, dokkiri, hakkiri Itte yokatta~!! (Acho~o!) Omowazu choppiri niyakete shimatte o kao ga nobitara "geki tsui" desu! |-| Kanji= そうなんだ、ハッキリ！（哈！）ハッキリ！（哈！） させなきゃ恋の決着を！（アチョ〜ッ！） 恋はまさに斗いなのだ！達人レベルの果たし合い その“気”？本“気”？探りあって一歩も動けな〜い ついに見せる時が来たようだよ、ホントのホントのチ・カ・ラ 毎晩夢にみて鍛えた乙女功夫を！ お気に入りのヌイグルミでシミュレーション免許皆伝 メッチャ覚悟してね、これから始まるクライマックス 先に言っちゃうのが勝利の秘策かも？「先手必勝」 WOW! I NEED YOU!!って伝えてしまいたい でも最後に一歩ができないよ これは恋のトキメキ武者震いじゃな〜い そ〜だ、ここは！ここは！恋文（ラブレター） でも伝えたい事イッパイで、それじゃまるで秘伝の書 ヤッパリ、キッパリ、スッキリ、サッパリ、ドッキリ、ハッキリ 言葉にするんだ…（アチョ〜ッ！）「あなたのこと好きだよ」って（黙！） 恋はまさに拳法なのだ！「型」は雑誌の占い欄に 虎よ！龍よ！蛇よ！鳥よ！十二支ってなんだっけ？ 時間と場所決めて、もちろん一人で来てねだなんて 呼び出したら向かい合うって、やっぱり決闘じゃん！ NGなんて許されないノンフィクション活劇だよ メッチャ覚悟してね、心に秘めた想いはマックス この一撃に耐えられるわけないっしょ！「告白タイム」 WOW! I NEED YOU!!って伝えてしまっちゃえ でもドッキドキが止まんないよ ワイヤーアクションみたいに飛び跳ねるマイハート さぁ、修行の成果を見せるとき…胸に流れる回想シーン 勇“気”が！言う“気”が！わいてきた ヤッパリ、キッパリ、スッキリ、サッパリ、ドッキリ、ハッキリ 言葉にするんだ…（アチョ〜ッ！）「あなたのこと大好き」って（黙！） そうなんだ、いつでも真剣勝負！だから避けて通れないよ ハッキリ、ハッキリさせなきゃ恋の決着 OH, WOW! I NEED YOU!!って言葉を放ったよ 乙女の最終奥義を！ ワイヤーアクションみたいに飛び跳ねるマイハート さぁ、燃えよ！燃えよ！この気持ち…あなたが笑顔になったんだ 嬉しくて仕方ないよ ヤッパリ、キッパリ、スッキリ、サッパリ、ドッキリ、ハッキリ 言ってよかった〜！！（アチョ〜ッ！） おもわずチョッピリニヤけてしまってお顔が伸びたら「劇終」です！ |-| English= That's right, directly! (ha!) Directly! (Ha!) I've gotta make it happen, the decision of love! (Hiya~h!) Love is surely a battle! A duel at master level What's your "heart"? Whole "heart"ed? I tried to probe but can't move a single ste~p Finally, it's time to show my true, true po-w-er Every night, I've honed it in my dreams: My maidenly kung fu! I've been initiated by simulation with my favorite stuffed animal I'm super prepared for the climax that starts now Speaking first is my secret plan for victory: "Victory goes to the one who makes the first move" I want to tell you WOW! I NEED YOU!! But I can't take the final step These are the heartbeats of love, trembling with excitement, ri~ght Okay, here is! Here is! a love letter But there's so many things I want to tell you, it's like a secret scroll That's right, I clearly, neatly, simply, shockingly, directly Put it into words... (Hiya~h!) "I like you!" (Silence!) Love is surely a martial art! "Kata" was my word in the fortune telling column Tiger! Dragon! Snake! Rooster! How does the Chinese zodiac go again? I've decided the place and time, come alone of course When I call you out, we're standing face to face, as I thought, this is a duel! I won't accept anything NG, this is a nonfiction action movie I'm super prepared, the hidden emotions in my heart are at max There's no way you can withstand this blow! "Confession time" WOW! I NEED YOU!!って伝えてしまっちゃえ Say it: WOW! I NEED YOU!! But my heartbeat just won't stop My heart is jumping up and down like wire fu Now, it's time to show the fruit of my labors, a flashback scene streams through my chest My courageous "heart"! My "heart" to speak! has heated up That's right, I clearly, neatly, simply, shockingly, directly Put it into words... (Hiya~h!) "I like you!" (Silence!) That's right, we're always fighting with real swords! So it can't be avoided Directly, directly, I've gotta make it happen, the decision of love! (Hiyah~!) OH, WOW! I NEED YOU!! I let those words loose A maiden's final secret! My heart is jumping up and down like wire fu Now, burn! Burn! these feelings became your smile I can't help being happy That's right, I'm glad I could clearly, neatly, simply, shockingly, directly say it to you~!! (Hiya~h!) When I let little grin stretch across my face without thinking, that's "The End"! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 08 (sung by: Mami Futami) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Mami Futami)